Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor for coupling to a medical container such as a vial containing a pharmaceutical product, such as a vaccine, said adaptor allowing for multiple aseptic needle piercings with an injection device to be filled with part of the product contained in the medical container.
Description of Related Art
In this application, the distal end of a component or apparatus must be understood as meaning the end furthest from the hand of the user and the proximal end must be understood as meaning the end closest to the hand of the user, with reference to the injection device intended to be used with said component or apparatus. As such, in this application, the distal direction must be understood as the direction of injection with reference to the injection device, and the proximal direction is the opposite direction, i.e. the direction of the transfer of the product from the vial to the injection device.
One of the ways to improve health is to immunize entire populations against a number of diseases. To date, injection administration is the most common method of administering vaccines.
Each year, numerous drugs, for example vaccines, need to be prepared throughout the world by healthcare institutions. Many vaccine compositions are usually not stable at room temperatures and they must be stored at rather specific cold temperatures. Indeed, due to their biological nature, vaccines are complex to handle and to store. Vaccines are usually temperature sensitive and typically need to be maintained and stored at all time between 2 and 8 degrees Celsius (° C.). Some vaccines will be more sensitive to heat exposure and others will be sensitive to freezing. Therefore, maintaining and monitoring the appropriate temperatures during the storage and the handling of vaccines is a critical issue in order to sustain their efficacy. Overexposure to heat as well as overcooling may result in the destruction of the biological elements of the vaccines. Use of vaccines not stored in appropriate conditions may lead to not effective vaccination of the populations against diseases and may lead to expensive campaigns with limited results.
Furthermore, it is critical that the cold chain be not interrupted from production of the drug at a pharmaceutical company to its administration to the patient.
From a supply chain perspective, the most efficient vaccine packaging is the multidose container, such as a multidose vial, that is to say, a vial that may contain up to 10, 100 or 1000 doses of vaccine, one dose being intended for one patient. These vials are usually closed by a septum. In preparation of an injection of a vaccine, the user pierces the septum of the medical container with the needle of an empty syringe, he then fills the syringe with one dose of vaccine and proceeds to the injection of the vaccine to the patient.
As such, multidose vials imply that the septum of the vial be pierced successively a high number of times, namely as many as the number of doses present in the vial. In order to ensure safe injections, the sterility of the septum of the vial should be maintained during the whole time the vial is used.
Anyway, in locations where it is difficult to maintain favorable hygienic conditions such as remote locations which are far from towns and from hospital facilities, the multidose vials may be handled and manipulated at ambiant air. In such cases, the septum of the vial may be contaminated either by the ambiant air, or, each time a dose of vaccine is removed, by the needle of the empty syringe used.
In addition, in regions where there is limited or potentially no supply of energy to power cooling equipment such as a refrigerator, the multidose vials may be maintained in cold conditions by simple contact with ice packs. As time goes by, part of the ice may melt and turn into water, and the septum of the multidose vials may be in contact with such water that may contaminate the septum of the vial.
It may then happen that a multidose medical container, such as for example a 10-dose medical container, is opened and that only three doses are used, for vaccinating three patients only, the remaining content of the medical container being wasted because not intended to be administered in a sufficiently short time after opening of the medical container in order to guaranty the vaccine or drug sterility.
Vaccination campaigns can therefore be made difficult in some regions and a significant proportion of vaccines may be wasted by the time they reach their target. This has an unacceptable cost to the health organizations in charge of immunization campaigns. In addition, it may happen that in case of vaccination campaigns, or pandemic, hundreds of patients need to be vaccinated in a very short time, in locations where it is difficult to maintain favorable hygienic conditions such as locations which are far from towns and from hospital facilities.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device that would allow several successive safe piercings of a multidose vial septum and that would guarantee that said piercing be carried out in aseptic conditions. In particular it would be desirable to provide a device that would guarantee that the septum be made sterile at the time of injection act, or be maintained sterile during the lifetime of the multidose vial, and that would prevent wastage of the drug, even if the multidose vial is not stored in aseptic conditions.